Guardian
Guardian is the 22nd merc in Dirty Bomb, and was released October 10th, 2017, alongside the Guardian Update. Merc Overview Guardian is a ranged medic armed with a defensive drone, reviving pulse glove and an assault rifle, this South Korean mercenary is equal parts protector and fighter. Guardian is able to revive multiple friendly while using her Sky Shield drone to automatically destroying incoming projectiles. Guardian is a hybrid merc who does not fit neatly into a traditional class role. Profile A Korean combat medic stationed near a CDA Lab in South Korea always on alert, checking her back and the backs of her team. Abilities Sky Shield (Anti-air Guard) A devices on Guardian's back that once thrown, deploys as a hovering drone, destroying enemy non bullet/energy projectiles automatically. The drone must have line-of-sight to destroy incoming projectiles. The Sky Shield takes 1s to deploy and last for 12s and covering a 400 unit radius from the drone. The Sky Shield has 60 HP and can be deployed every 20s. While in the Sky Shield Aimee's Snitch & Vassili's Heart Beat Sensor can still detect friendly players. Thunder's Stun Grenade is also unaffected from the Sky Shield if it detonates outside of it. Phantom's EMP can disable the Sky Shield, and Hunter EMP Arrows which detonate outside the Sky Shield can still disable it. Bionic Pulse A ranged AOE revive ability that can revive multiple friendlies from a short distance. Simply pressing the revive button will restore 30HP to one targeted friendly player. Full charging the Bionic Pulse for 1.5s can restore up-to 100HP to those revived inside of it's 250 unit radius. Similar to Phoenix's Healing Pulse the longer you charge it the more effect but the longer the cool down. Only players with direct line-of-sight will be revived (this means sight of torso) this is a bug. Bionic Pulse has a short swap speed of 0.133s, similar to pulling out defibs on other Medics. Bionic Pulse can not deal damage to enemy players like Defibs found on other Mercenaries. Incoming Detection System (IDS) The Incoming Detection System, or IDS for short, acts similar to the Guardian Angel Augment but without the damage reduction. Guardian is given a audio warning of incoming air strike/artillery abilities and the center of the location will be a red halo. This gives about 2 seconds to place the drone to nullity the attack or to flee. Weapons Guardian's Default card is the HU52 Original Rifleman Primaries * Hurtsall 2K (Default) * M4A1 * TIMIK-47 Secondaries * Caulden * DE .50 (Default) * Hoigat .224 Melee * Cricket Bat * Stun Batons * Stilnotto Stiletto (Default) Loadouts Augments to abilities: * Extender: Increase the radius of the shield by 20%. Currently bugged to not display properly * Get up: Increase the hp given on revives by 30% * Recharge: Reduce cool down on both abilities by 10%. For bionic pulse this is a flat 1 second reduction. * Steady: Increase the drone hp from 90 to 109. Currently broken * Supplies: Reduce bionic pulse cool down by a 20% meaning a flat 2 seconds. Quotes Many audio lines are still buggy and don't activate properly (Guardian and Hunter is the only two mercs currently doesn't have melee kill taunt voicelines.) Upon starting a match or deploying into a match: * It's that healing feeling. * Bio power! * Ready yourselves! Deploying Sky Shield: * Sky Shield online! * Sky Shield online, do your worst! * Come shelter beneath my protective dome. * Sky Shield online! No Arty, no airstrikes! * Sky Shield deployed! Reviving with Bionic Pulse: * Pulse! * Bionic Pulse! * It's that healing feeling, eh? * Bio Pulse! * Pow! Being Revived: * Good, let's go! * Hello again! Trivia General * Guardian in stationed near a CDA Lab in South Korea. * Guardian's new weapons and gear are all made by the company Pirin * Sky Shield Drone Official Name: Pirin Defense X-14 AA Defense Drone * Bionic Pulse Glove Official Name: Pirin Medical X-23 Defibrillator System * Guardian is the only medic whose tool(s) for reviving deals no damage, and the only medic to carry assault rifles as a primary (compared to other medics who carry either SMGs, Shotguns or Machine Pistols). Tips & Tricks Playing * Guardian's abilities give her an advantage on defense. Among her best uses are protecting the EV, objectives and choke points. * Her high base stats and good gear give her versatility for offense or defense in many situations * Guardian is the only Medic to have an Assault Rifle, allowing her to trade shots better against other Assault and Support mercs. * Guardian does not have any self-sustain abilities, she is better paired with another medic like Aura or Phoenix to maintain health. Combining for an area revive and area heal. Sky Shield * Use Phantom's Refractive Armor to disable the Sky Shield for the remainder of the duration. * Nullifies all non bullet/energy projectiles in range * Sky shield does not stop Kira's laser, already placed/deployed projectiles, Sparks' Revifle, Proxy's mines, Nader's Martyrdom * Destroy the drone or wait until its duration ends * Needs line of sight * Sky shield effects: Javelin's Rocket, Thunder's Concussion Grenade, Nader's Grenades, Stoker's Molotov, Sky Hammer's Air Strike, Arty's Artillery, Fletcher's Stickies, Red Eye's Smoke Grenade, Aimee's Snitch, Vasillie's Heart Sensor * You can hurt/destroy your own drone * Can shoot projectiles below itself * The cooldown after it times out is 10 seconds, with recharge its 8 seconds. Picking up the drone resets it to a cooldown of 7 seconds. Bionic Pulse * Can sprint/jump at full speed while holding charge allowing you to long jump or off walls while precharged * Can hold charge indefinitely * Please Note that Supplies is currently broken * The longer the charge the more hp given but the longer the cool down times. * Needs line of sight. This is currently blocked by red eye smoke. * You can use the hurting and helping sparks method for Guardian. In ranked or a friendly fire server you can down your ally then revive them to full to supplement not having a true healing ability. This in effect converts her great revive ability into healing. References More